House MD High
by 91FanFicLover63
Summary: I decided to make a real version of my story, "She Was the Student". This isn't exactly the same but it follows the same story line. Rated M for language, adult themes, blah blah. Please R&R :
1. Hello Class

**House MD High**

_**Summery: So this story is pretty much an idea that popped into my head after writing "She was the Student". I decided to actually make it a full story so here goes…. **_

_**Hope you like it!**_

_**T to be safe, may eventually be M.**_

_**Oh, one more thing, Cameron is in 12th grade and House is about thirty and doesn't have his cane.**_

Cameron's POV

I had never imagined this. I had never thought that I could be in the house of an attractive professor, doing this.

His hand drifted from my knee to my upper thigh. I giggled nervously. Chills shot down my back and I felt my previous self slip away and be replaced by an adorable vixen, who wasn't afraid of anything,

**1 Month Earlier:**

**(3****rd**** Person POV)**

"There you are!" Allison Cameron turned around to see her friend, Emma walking towards her.

"Hey!" Allison said and she hugged Emma.

"Grr! I don't want to be here." Emma asked. Allison laughed at her.

"Me neither darling." Allison replied.

"Let's just go to our lab class." Emma replied.

"It's crazy you're in my lab class. You're a freshy." Allison said.

"Well, you only have 3 years on me." Emma joked back.

"True. But that's still a lot." Allison replied. "Come on, let's go!" Allison pulled Emma's hand and they went to the classroom.

"I hear there is supposed to be a _really _hot lab teacher this year." Emma giggled.

Allison pulled out her class schedule. "Dr. House?" Allison said as she cocked her head to the side.

"Yep, that's the one."

"I just want to get this class out of the way, it's supposed to be really easy." Allison replied.

Emma agreed as they walked in. Allison and Emma took a seat next to each other.

"Hey Allie." A tall senior said as he sat down at the table next to theirs.

Allison didn't reply.

"Hey Emma, what are you doing in this class?" Toby asked Emma.

"Advanced Placement." She replied.

"Oh, so you're a smartie, huh?" Toby asked with a tilted smile.

"I don't know." Emma replied with a giggle.

"So, Allie, what did you do over summer?" Toby asked, scooching his chair close to hers.

"You know just what I _did over summer._" Allison scoffed. "So why are you asking?"

"Oh, don't be like that babe," Toby touched her arm and Allison swatted it away.

"Leave me alone, okay Toby?" Allison turned her direction to the front of the room when she heard the door slam closed.

"Hello class." A rough, inviting voice came from the front of the room. Allison fixated on the tall man in front of her. His jeans and Rolling Stones t-shirt was completely unprofessional and his messy brown hair fit right in.

"Is he like, a super super senior?" A boy named Cliff whispered into Tony's ear. The boys chuckled together.

"Something funny?" The man said to the boys.

"No," Cliff said cautiously. "Who are you?"

House scoffed. "Who _am_ I? I'm Dr. House."

Allison's breath got caught in her throat for a second.

"_Dr._ House?" A girl in a pink punk tu-tu asked. "Shouldn't that mean you're supposed to be in a hospital, saving people's lives?"

"Tried it." House said. "Too boring. Now I get to teach bright young minds." He said sarcastically.

"What made you stop working at the hospital?" The same girl asked. Allison was completely zoned out, just staring at House. He had nice built arms, a tall stature, and piercing blue eyes that were unforgettable.

"I needed to get my double degree in infectious disease before I could get promoted." He replied. "So I took the easy route," He turned to the board. "I decided to teach you."

Allison bit her bottom lip, to keep from smiling like an idiot. Something about House was different.

"Everyone get out a pencil and a pen." House instructed as he wrote in expo marker on the white board. "I'm going to teach more today than you would learn in five years of any other bio-chemistry class."

Allison pulled out her notebook and jotted down notes as she listened to House talk. The bell rang all to quickly and the class picked up their books and walked out.

House couldn't help but watch discreetly as the beautiful brunette gracefully flew out his door.

House half smiled to himself as he erased the board with definitions and examples scattered across it in messy hand writing.

**Okay, sooooo is this worth continuing? Please give me reviews.**


	2. Ulterior Motives

**A/N: Ha… ha…. guys remember this? Probably not… Well, I decided to update it just in case anyone still cares.**

**House MD High Chapter 2**

Three weeks later Allison Cameron walked into House's class early. She didn't plan it that way, or maybe she did?

House was definitely something that confused her. She loved his smile, his voice, his muscles, and the feeling of safety she got when she was around him.

Allison sat down at hers and Emma's assigned table and took down notes. She was at least five minutes early. She felt a presence near her when she looked down. Was it someone reading over her shoulder? The presence was definitely warm and… godlike?

She looked up and behind her to see Dr. House reading her notes.

"Very impressive Miss. Cameron." He said to her. Allison choked on her next words.

"Thanks, Dr. House. But you can call me Allie. That's what my friends call me."

House gave her an amused look.

Allison was about to say something but the bell rang, interrupting the two. House walked up to the front of the room, leaving Allison to her thoughts.

Allison smiled to herself and then looked at her notes again.

(44 minutes later)

Allison set down her pencil and started picking up her books. Everyone in the classroom had left the second the bell rang, but she stayed around.

"You know, Dr. House," She said, stepping towards his desk.

"Yes?" He looked up at her.

"I'm having a little trouble with what we're working on. Can I come in after school?" She bit her bottom lip, trying to distract herself from her deep blue eyes.

"Okay, then come after school." House replied.

"I will." Allison said.

Allison nervously walked into the classroom. It was empty.

House stood up from his desk and walked over to the white board.

"So, what do you need help with?" House asked.

"Osmosis." Allison said as she walked to the lap table at the front of the room. She jumped up on the table.

House looked at her curiously. "Really? Osmosis?" Allison nodded. House gave her a skeptic look with a half cocked smile. "Why are you really here? You're one of my best students, you never get less than a 95 on quiz or exam."

"I can't be interested in school?" Allison said while looking straight into House's eyes.

House measured his words very very carefully. "Not without wanting something other than high grades." House replied, looking down and then back up at the brunette sitting in front of him.

Cameron looked at him, lowering her eyebrows. "Screw you House." She jumped off the table and walked out the door, slamming it shut.

"Damn." He said roughly. He stood up and erased the white board.

House could tell that this would not be the first time he would unleash the bitchy beast that was Allison Cameron. There was more to this young brainiac than met the eye.

Allison's hands were shaking, barely grasping the steering wheel, during the whole ride home. When she got to her bedroom, she paced back and forth furiously.

"I'm so stupid!" Allison huffed out. "He obviously knows exactly what's going through my head." Allison face-palmed. "What am I thinking?" Allison sat on her bed, utterly defeated. "He's thirty. I'm eighteen. It's so wrong." Allison let her back fall to the mattress. _It's not like he can't afford to lose his job…_ "Oh my God, what in the world am I saying? Of course he cares about this job."

Allison lay there in her bed for another twenty minutes, thinking. Then she decided that pursuing Dr. House would be a horrible idea. She would have to ignore her instincts, even if it killed her.


End file.
